Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Demon Boar
The Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Demon Boar (伊能獅子伊能獅子ないミ、モデルの悪魔のイノシシ, Lit: Demon Boar) is a Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit which allows the user to transform into and the gain the powers of a giant Demon Boar. Oni “Demon”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Demon-Demon Fruit, Model: Demon Boar. It was eaten by the cruel and ruthless pirate warlord Kojiro Uesugi, this Fruit's power is partnered with the legendary weapon Senshu no Tekken. Strengths and Weaknesses The user of this fruit gains the abilities of a wild boar demon, such as increased in size, strength and many other attributes to the user. The most interesting about the fruit that it allows the user to eat and never grow any fatter than what the user is. With this the user is also able to literally “Eat” any energy or elemental blast or source and then fire it back at the opponent in a sickly purple like beam coming out of their mouth. They can also use this energy throughout their body in regenerating damaged parts or injures. The main weakness of the fruit is the basic effects and that the user is blessed with superhuman strength, scenes and the ability to eat anything and fire it back as a beam. However the user has a lack speed, which is the down fall of this fruit, but in making up for speed the user of able to grow a set of bat like wings out of his back. Also the most disturbing weakness to this fruit is that the user will have an tremendous craving for human flesh. Usage The main usage for this fruit is used in battle, the user get unspeakable strength and increase twice his size. With this increase in size and in mass, the user’s skin become rough and tough being unaffected by blades and most other Fruit’s powers. The user also constantly eats, within the belly of the user that food or liquid is transformed into a sickly purple energy that the user can use for attacks and many other things. This fruit lets the user eat as much as they like and never grown any fatter than he already is. When in a per-transformation when the user is in a human for, their appearance is altered as well. Making them most demonic like, in the case of Kojiro that is his pupil less eyes and deformed face. The user of this fruit is able to eat any food, drink any drink or even literally “Eat” other attacks and add it to their energy source. In the bottom of the stomach, thus can give the use an unlimited energy source to use for their advantage. The fruit also offers the user’s skin to become rough and tough much like leather, being able to not get cut by blades or burned. The user is also able to survive in most harsh climates than normal humans wouldn't because of this skin. In the post transformation the user’s cloth begin to turn into long dark brown fur. The user begins to grow two very large tusks out of their mouth, which they can use in battle as well. It also attacks as a nature barrier to protect the user in close combat situations. With the transformation the user will also grow in size and in mass, the fat turning into pure muscle. The user’s fingers become large thick claws that are able to rip apart objects and even human bone. The users of this fruit have legendary strength being able to pick up a whole ship with one easy motion. This fruit has many battle orientated powers, along with the hunger for food. The user can also go off such as having a hunger for human flesh and blood. The user has been seen to have eaten humans in its uses, which has been seen throughout the world. Only adding more fear into the true power that this fruit has onto the users. Attacks *'Kasui:'(Spikes) This attack allows the user when in full transformation to turn the user’s fur into long pointed spikes. The user then can do a number of things, such as form a ball and become a human boulder rooming over the opponents. The spikes could also attack as a shield for the user, to keep close range fighters at bay and Devil Fruit users away as well. If one is a Zoan type user this attack is the most effective against them. Due to the fur turning into spikes, they can get into the skin of the user and inject poisonous toxins into the body. Once done it will take in a matter of minutes depend on the size of the person. *'Kiba:'(Tusks) As seen the user grows to enormous tusks out of his mouth. The user can slam the tusks into things or people, the user can use fire the tusk like missiles. Once one or both tusks are fire from the body, the user can use the energy to regenerate his tusks. *'Enajii:'(Energy) This allows the user to literally “eat” anything from a physical body to a spiritual being, the user eats said object. Once it reaches the stomach of the user it will be turned into a sickly purple energy. Which the user can use this energy in battle. *'Enajii Ichi:' This attack the user charges an energy beam in the mouth of the user and fires it at an opponent. The user can control the total amount that he or she will fire at an opponent. *'Enajii Ni': This attack allows the user to gather energy into their fists and punch away at an opponent or object. Breaking it top piece no matter what it is, from a ship to a wall of brick. *'Enajii San:' This attack is the same principle as the Enajii Ni, but the energy in focused in the claws of the user. Being able to cut through flesh and human bone, razor sharp as a blade. *'Tama:'(Bullet) The user charges an energy beam in his, but in stead of the full charge the user fires it 20 times faster than a normal blast. Going faster after an opponent, but this energy blast is weaker than the beam. *'Poutaru:'(Portal) The user sticks his finger into the ground and opens a strange portal to be able to appear and disappear at will. Very useful in surprise attacks against other opponents. *'Supaiku:'(Spike) This attack is very similar to the Poutaru, although the user transfers the energy through the ground and then forms it in spikes. Once the spikes are formed the user can make these spikes pop up out of the ground to impale opponents. *'Boar Bullets:' The user will take in a deep and long breath, within the lungs of the user. The user combinations energy with the air in the body, then exhaling the air with the energy. The user fires the air from the mouth at a high speed rush, the air becoming visible and coming at at opponent like a bullet being fired out of gun. Upon contacted with an object or person, the air bullet will for a whirlwind around the opponent and begin to cut them in a powerful razor cyclone. The user can also use this to counter other Devil Fruit attacks. *'Flame Breath:' This attack is the similar to the Inoshishi Inoshishi no Bullets, but upon the user exiling the user will breath fire at his opponents. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit